


Found Family

by JustYourAverageWriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Found Family, George is nice too, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda dream face reveal, Pets, Sapnap is nice, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), but not really?, i mean only a little, ongoing, so it dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAverageWriter/pseuds/JustYourAverageWriter
Summary: Tommy's home life has been hard, but no one needs to know that right? What happens when he gets thrown out? He doesn't have anywhere to go.Tommy let out a shuddered breath as he closed the door and headed back downstairs and out the door, not looking back to get yelled at or hurt again.The cold air outside hit Tommy like a slap to the face and stung at his exposed wounds from the fight.He tugged his jacket tighter as he walked to the train station. He bought a ticket to the first place he could think of, Brighton.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 281
Kudos: 1175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by piteouspeculiarity's series Defining Home. I enjoy it so much and I wanted to give credit to them for inspiring me.
> 
> Also just know that none of this is real. It's all just a story, completely fiction

“I want you out of this house!”

Tommy froze in the kitchen where he had been standing. Every voice in the room ceased as his father shouted the phrase. His mother nodded along, signaling that she agreed with his father. 

Tommy’s heart shattered. He was being kicked out in the middle of winter! His family was kicking him out! He hung his head as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

“You have ten minutes to gather anything you think you’ll need, then you’re out for good Tom” His mother finally said. 

He wasted no time rushing past them up to his room. Grabbing a bag and packing it mostly with clothes, his wallet, phone, and a coat.   
He threw on the coat and looked at his room, he couldn’t haul his PC with him when he had nowhere to go. His heart fell, even more, when he looked around at everything else that he had to leave behind. 

Tommy let out a shuddered breath as he closed the door and headed back downstairs and out the door, not looking back to get yelled at or hurt again. 

The cold air outside hit Tommy like a slap to the face and stung at his exposed wounds from the fight. 

He tugged his jacket tighter as he walked to the train station. He bought a ticket to the first place he could think of, Brighton. As he waited for the train to approach he pulled his phone out only to groan. It was at 15%. Finally, his train boarded. 

As they took off Tommy fell into thought. He felt stupid. He felt stupid for causing the fight. He felt stupid for being such a disappointment. He felt stupid for being himself. 

Alone in his row, he decided to himself that it was alright to cry just this once. He let the hot tears slip down his face as he realized he had no one to call and nowhere to go. 

He stared at his phone as the battery died from being in the freezing temperatures of outside. Only too late did he remember he didn’t grab a charger. 

He didn’t know what to do.   
——  
He shivered as he walked through the snowy streets of Brighton. The sun had long since set, sending the temperatures lower. 

He made his way to the edge of the pier. He had been here with Wilbur and the gang before but it was warm then and he hadn’t been alone. 

He sat on the railing and stared down at the water. It was calm and an inky black. It seemed so inviting. 

Tommy felt the urge to jump into the water get stronger as time went on. He wasn’t sure how long he sat on that ledge. 

Suddenly, as if someone knew he wanted to jump, arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him off the ledge and onto the floor of the pier. 

His heart raced faster as he hit his nose on the ground. He felt it start to bleed all over again and he looked at the person who pulled him. 

The man had blonde hair, from what Tommy could tell in the dark, and he was pretty tall. He looked terrified at the thought of Tommy jumping, but the man didn’t even know him. Tommy looked at his companions. The first one seemed oddly familiar but he couldn’t place it. And the third one struck him in his stomach, he recognized the man right away. 

“George?”

It seemed his voice was the key for George as the realization dawned on his face. 

“Tommy holy shit what are you doing?”

George rushed to the boy’s side on the ground, snow soaking the knees of his pants. Tommy stuttered, not being able to form an actual sentence. 

George’s hand moved around his face before Tommy could smack it away. The other familiar man walked up behind George, schooling his surprised expression. 

“Maybe he’s cold George. He looks like he’s been out here for hours,” Something clicked in Tommy’s brain. 

“Sapnap?” The man in question smiled warmly at him. 

“Yeah, bud. Let’s get you somewhere warm,”

George stood up first, then offering Tommy a hand. He took it and George pulled him up with ease. They started walking towards the city. 

They didn’t say much to Tommy which caused nerves to build up in his stomach. They really didn’t say much at all, or maybe they did and Tommy just didn’t hear them. The ringing in his ears might have been too loud. 

Another gust of wind made him stop in his tracks, afraid if he kept walking he might fall over. He couldn’t feel his ears or the tips of his fingers as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

He felt sick in his whole body. His stomach was churning, his through was raw from the cold and crying, he couldn’t feel half of his appendages. Curse him for not wearing the proper things to keep him warm

He was also very tired and hungry. He hadn’t eaten since before he fought with his parents which had to have been mid-morning. Crying didn’t help his alertness, he was sure of that when he felt a hand on his back trying to push him forward. 

He jumped and took in his surroundings again. George and Sapnap stood about ten feet ahead of him, looking back with worry. 

Distantly he could hear someone talking and it sounded like they were talking to him. He couldn’t tell though it sounded too far away.   
His head hurt and the world seemed to be slowly spinning. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why would the world be spinning? And why were George and Sapnap running towards him? 

His eyes began to blur like a black cloud and not very soon after, his world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-panic attacks and suicidal thoughts/actions
> 
> remember the angst tag? oh boy here it comes
> 
> this is probably one of the more heavier chapters id hope. I like writing fluff and warm kinda stuff a lot more than this lol
> 
> also soft boy Tommy.
> 
> (If you want to you can imagine Tommy being shorter than the rest of them but its not canon to the story)

When he woke up it was warm, he was warm. 

It was also very bright. That made his head hurt all over again. He groaned as he sat up. 

He was in a living room, mostly decorated white and blue. It was nice and almost everything seemed expensive. 

He sat up on the couch, the blanket falling off of his shoulders. He wasn’t wearing his jacket anymore, or his shoes. Instead, he was wearing a soft blue hoodie and some fleece pajama pants. 

His hair wasn’t damp from snow anymore and he could feel his fingers and ears. The ringing had stopped and everything around him was quiet. 

He stood up slowly, ignoring the ache in his bones and his head pounding. Walking towards the window he realized how high up he was. 

The apartment he was in was not only expensive but in the center of Brighton. 

“Tommy” he jumped at the voice. His name was soft-spoken as to not spook him (which hadn’t worked).

He turned around to see the man he couldn’t identify at the pier. His heart rate sped up again, knowing that he could be alone with someone he didn’t know. 

Apparently the man could tell he was panicking and was quick to reassure him. 

“Tommy, it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you,”

Tommy’s breath caught in his throat. He knew that voice. He talked to that voice all the time. That voice was the only one besides Tubbo who knew what was going on in his home. 

“Dream? Is that you?” His voice was shaky and rough but he still got out the words

Dream smiled and nodded, taking a few steps closer to Tommy in his panicked state. His eyes watered as he looked at Dream again. The man gave another soft smile and opened his arms. 

Tommy let his tears flow again as he rushed into Dreams arms, hugging the man like his life depended on it. 

Dream just hummed quietly, running his hand through Tommy’s hair and swaying them lightly side to side. 

Tommy heard footsteps and soft voices and felt Dream lead him back to the couch. He sat Tommy in the corner and sat next to him, George and Sapnap sitting on the other side of him. 

He could feel their concern but all he did was put his head in his hands and sniffle. He heard Dream let out a quiet sigh. 

“Tommy is this about what we talked about?” Dream asked in a hushed voice. Tommy wanted to thank him for being so vague, knowing Tommy’s boundaries and his fears of everyone finding out that he came from an abusive home. 

Finally and quietly he whispers out, “yeah”

“Tommy” That was George, “you don’t have to be specific but we need you to tell us what happened”

He tensed. He was going to have to tell them that he got kicked out and that his parents were abusers. That he had nowhere to go and that he planned to jump off the pier. 

“Tommy please?” Sapnap placed a comforting hand on his knee. He sighed and started. 

“I-um, well I got kicked out. My mum gave me ten minutes to pack anything I could carry and then I had to go. I got on a train, I didn’t really know which one. I just bought a ticket and got on and it just so happened to be Brighton. I wasn’t dressed for the weather and my phone had died before I could call anyone. I forgot to bring a charger so I just walked, ya know? No destination really. And then I was at the pier. I don’t remember how I got there but I was there, sitting on the ledge and I-“ he cut himself off from his panicked ramble

George rubbed his arm, “what Tommy,” it was more of a statement than a question

He sniffed again and looked down, “ I wanted to jump,”

“Oh Tommy no,” Sapnap’s voice was soft, he realized, when he wasn’t yelling. 

Tommy just quietly nodded his head. It was becoming too much. His ears started to ring again and his vision was becoming fuzzy. The room was becoming too tight and he couldn’t breathe. 

He curled into himself, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus on his breathing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched away, falling over in the process. He shot up from his seat, stumbling around the room. 

He tripped over what was probably the coffee table and was sent tumbling towards the floor. He braced for impact but never felt it. 

Instead he felt two hands catch him and pull him onto the floor. He felt the tears that were running down his face. He felt the vibrations of someone speaking but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

His senses felt like they were on overdrive. He could feel every fiber of fabric on his skin, he could smell every scent in the room. Suddenly he felt encased with warmth. It wasn’t unwelcome to Tommy but everything just felt too much. 

He was pulled into a hug and rocked back and forth. There was a rumble from the chest behind him. It was humming!

Slowly, with a nose buried in his hair, his breathing got back to normal. His eyes opened again to lock with blue and brown ones full of worry and not far behind him, there was a pair of green eyes that held nothing but care. That meant Sapnap was the one humming to him. He let the tension bleed from his body and sunk into the embrace. 

“Tommy,” George’s hand reached up to run through Tommy’s hair but the younger flinched away out of impulse. George quickly retracted his hand and gave Tommy an apologetic look. 

Sapnap shifted below Tommy, picking the boy up and moving back to the couch, before settling back down. He didn’t let go of Tommy once, just settling the boy back down against his chest. 

Tommy didn’t like it but his brain started to race again when something stuck him. He tried to sit up straight but Sapnap’s arms stayed locked around him. His actions did catch the other's attention though. 

“You haven’t called anyone have you? Not my parents, not Will, not anyone right?” His breathing seemed to pick up as his eyes danced between the pair. 

George started to speak before Dream cut in, “We haven’t called anyone Toms but people are worried. People have been asking if anyone has heard from you but we haven’t said anything, we didn’t want to risk exposing anything that you hadn’t told the others,”

That helped Tommy relax again. Sapnap must have been radiating heat because Tommy was so warm and comfortable and tired. George must have noticed this as Dream stood and walked to the kitchen. “You can sleep Tommy, you’re safe here and we aren’t going anywhere,”

And so he did. He snuggled into the warm embrace of Sapnap and the fuzzy bright blue hoodie that he was wearing, feeling comfortable and safe for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for a chapter let me know! I have this story kind of planned out but I want there to be a main story line and just some rabbles, like Tommy being sick etc. so if you have some ideas please share and they may just make it in!
> 
> also seriously thank you guys so much for the support on the first chapter! It was absolutely amazing and heartwarming to see how many people loved it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Interlude
> 
> George does some thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much. Its a little shorter than the rest and I have a feeling most interludes will be but I genuinely enjoy them.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the suggestions! Seriously they are amazing.  
> And thank you for all the Kudos and kind words! They mean so much to me!

George paced back and forth in the kitchen. He watched as the four phones on the breakfast bar light up with different messages, which none of them had read, nor opened.

George had plugged in Tommy’s phone when he first brought the boy back to his apartment while Sapnap and Dream got him changed into something warmer and not wet.

Tommy had looked so small when they had first found him and even after he fell asleep against Sapnap. George felt for the boy. He wanted to curl up against Tommy and make him feel safe.

That boy had been through so much, that George had just learned about, that he didn’t deserve to go through. Tommy should be a happy kid, living his life like a normal teenager. He shouldn’t be beaten and bruised or out on his own during a night like this.  
He didn’t even realize he was chewing his nails off until Dream came into the kitchen and halted him.

“You’re going to rub a line into the floor if you keep pacing like that,” He joked. Then Dream noticed the worry on his face, “What's bothering you, George?”

“Tommy doesn’t have anywhere to go. His parents threw him out, he was out on the streets of Brighton. Five hours away from his home because he didn’t have anywhere to go Dream!” 

Then George’s breath caught and his eyes went wide, “He’s only 16. Oh god, Dream he’s only 16!”

Dream grounded him by grabbing both of his arms. 

“George. We’ll figure something out.”

But it was true. Where did he have to go? Tommy didn’t immediately ask to call someone like Wilbur. Quite the opposite actually, he had asked to make sure they hadn’t. That worried George even more.  
He looked back over at the sleeping boy, now cuddled against Sapnaps chest, and decided then and there that if Tommy would allow, he could stay with George as long as he’d like.

Over the months he has known Tommy, the younger boy had grown on him. Sure, his on stream persona was a bit annoying but Tommy had told them that he was supposed to come off that way. It was engaging to the audience.

Maybe it was the time spent in after stream calls, asking for advice or talking about life, or maybe it was on stream time when they would joke around. Either way, George felt somehow close to the boy.  
His apartment was quite big, an inheritance from a rich uncle who died. Two stories in a tall expensive building for one man is quite lonely. Six bedrooms spanned the apartment, one of which had been turned into George's office for streams and other things.

Everything was modern, sleek, and white. When George first moved in everything had seemed too bright so he added splashed of color everywhere, mostly blue. Adding accent walls and little trinkets.  
Still, he was alone in a big apartment. He wouldn’t mind some company, even if it was Tommy after all. Dream and Sapnap were only temporary, staying for about another 10 days. (Maybe they would stay longer if he asked)

If Tommy would have him, he’d give the boy a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep chugalugging 
> 
> idk what I was trying to do there


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and the Boys talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooo here I am. Thank you guys so much for the suggestions I have taken them and planned them out to fit within the story!
> 
> You guys are truly amazing

When Tommy woke up for the second time he was warm again. Somehow it seemed warmer though. He felt encased in heat, his face buried in something soft, there was something running through his hair.

He snuggled further into the warm embrace, brain fuzzy and blissfully unaware of the world around him.  
His pillow vibrated underneath him, like someone’s chest when they were laughing. He felt a hand card through his hair, making him come to reality.

Slowly he lifted himself off of his warm pillow and felt a heavy blanket fall off his shoulders again. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey bud,” a soft voice said. His eyes opened and focused on Sapnap, who he had been using as a pillow. “How are you feeling,”

The events of the last 24 hours came flooding back. Tommy scrunched his face and dove back into the comfort of Sapnap’s chest, ignoring the question and ignoring his urge to run and hide in a corner. Comfort seemed more appealing at the moment. Maybe he could seem weak for a moment.

He heard and felt Sapnap laugh at his actions as well as Sapnap’s hand find its way back into Tommy’s hair.  
He let himself sink back into the man's warm embrace, relishing in the feeling of safety it brought him.

That was until his stomach betrayed him and the silence around them by alerting him that he hadn’t had food for quite a while. Sapnap just laughed again.

“Come one. I’m sure Dream has cooked up some food,”

Sapnap helped them both getup and lead him to the breakfast bar, where he noticed George sitting on one of the stools and Dream on the other side cooking food.

The smell hit his nose now as he got closer, making his stomach growl loudly. This drew the attention of all three men, which in turn made Tommy embarrassed. George just smiled at him and patted the stool as a signal for Tommy to sit.

The boy complied, picking at the strings of the pajama pants he was wearing to avoid eye contact. 

Something buzzed on the counter, making him jump.  
It was his phone, he realized, sitting about four feet away. It was plugged in by the wall. He watched it light up again and even from afar, he could see the wall of notifications he seemed to have. Somehow it caused a bit of panic to spike but it didn’t last long because Dream placed a plate full of food in front of him, George, and Sapnap.

He slowly dug into the breakfast Dream made. It was a couple of pancakes, some eggs, and some bacon on his plate. He ate methodically, eating a little bit of each just in case he couldn’t have it all.

He had to do that at home. His parents never gave him enough food and even when they did they would take it away when they think he has had enough.

The trio must have noticed his hesitance to finish. George took his stool and spun Tommy to face him.

“Toms look at me,” he did. George looked at him sincerely, “You don’t have to worry about eating or speaking, or anything else ever again. Including your parents Tommy.”

Something bubbled in Tommy’s chest. Why would George say that, of course, he had to worry about his parents and everything else? He had to figure his life out. He had to find a place to go, a place to stay, a way to make money. He could stream but he needed his setup which was back with his parents, and who knew if they even still have it. They might have thrown it out like they did with him. He decided to relay this information to them.

George let out a laugh, surprising all of them. He quickly scrambled to explain why.

“Tommy I was hoping to wait a little longer to give you time to adjust but I was hoping, and only if you wanted to, that you would stay here with me. Now there is no pressure to do so, I’m sure Tubbo or someone else would love to have you around but as I’ve gotten to know you, I’ve really enjoyed your company and I hope you’ve enjoyed mine,”

Tommy gawked at him for a second, before looking at Sapnap and Dream who had the exact same reaction. Apparently, George hadn’t run that idea by any of them. Tommy turned back to George.

“Are you sure? I’m quite annoying and loud and also a burden and useless and-“ “Tommy you are none of those things, your streaming persona may be” (that got a small laugh out of Tommy) “But you are not, so what do you say kid?”

What did he say? Wilbur always told him to jump on what he wanted, to just at every good opportunity thrown at him. Did he want this?

He liked George. He may have a ‘family dynamic’ with the Sleepy Bois and was close to them but he knew Wilbur was a busy man. He had two jobs, one a streamer and another he refused to tell Tommy. Techno lived in America so he was not an option and Philza was a married man with his own life very far away. Truly was George not only his best option but the man was right. He enjoyed the older brits company and felt safe here.

Tommy smiled, “Well first of all I’m not a kid,” that got chuckles from the adults “and second, yes. I think I’d like to live with you.”

George’s grin grew wider, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,”

“Dream you know what this means right,” Sapnap said from behind him with fake wide scared eyes, “George is a mother now”

That sent the whole flat into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......................... Tubbo next chapter?  
> Tubbo next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks to someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO TUBBO CHAPTER
> 
> Guess what. there are technically two Tubbo chapters. Surprise!

He spent most of the rest of the day goofing off with the trio. It loosened him up quite a bit and he felt less closed off.

They somehow made sure he never felt out of place but also gave him space when he needed it.

Now he sat on the bed of what was going to be his new room, It was on the second floor of the apartment. George was currently streaming with Dream and Sapnap over in his office, which Tommy had learned about during the tour of George’s apartment.

Now, freshly showered and in his own clothes (which were somehow uncomfortable to him despite having worn them many times before) he started at his phone which sat no more than a foot in front of him. It lit up once in a while. He could see the many missed calls, texts, and other notifications on his Lock Screen. He still had yet to unlock it and read any.

He huffed at himself “Come on Tommy. You can do this,”

Slowly he picked up the phone with a shaky hand and unlocked it. He didn’t know where to start but he figured his discord may be the best place to go.

Inside his discord, he received many messages asking where he was, and if he was okay. Mostly concerns for him which Tommy felt both grateful that his friends cared but also bad because he made them worry. He sent back the same message to everyone.

Sorry to worry you guys! I just got extremely busy!

After that, he moved to his missed calls.

20 Missed calls from Mom

3 voice mails from Mom

17 Missed calls from Tubbo

5 voicemails from Tubbo

12 Missed calls from Wilbur Soot

3 voicemails from Wilbur Soot

He sat and silently listened to the voicemails, starting with Wilbur, then Tubbo, and finally ending with his mom.

While his friend's voicemails were full of care and worry, his mother's were threatening. She yelled through the speaker. Talking about his money and bills that he needed to pay amongst other things. He knew it wasn’t right and that much was proved to him when after a quiet knock, his door opened to show Dream.

“Hey,” Was about all he could muster out. Dream gave him a sad smile and stuck his hand out expectedly. Tommy gave him a confused look.

“Phone Tommy,” He said before quickly adding “I’ll give it right back I promise” when he saw the panic in Tommy’s eyes.

So Tommy handed him his phone and watched him tap away for a few seconds before handing his phone back. Dream then came and sat next to him on the bed.

“Tommy,” Tommy met his eyes, “Have you been paying the bills?”

Tommy gave him another look, “well yeah, I mean. I use the internet and electricity. So it’s my responsibility to pay for it,”

Dream gaped at him, “Tommy you’re 16! You shouldn’t be paying for anything you didn’t buy. You’re supposed to be saving your money for college or fun things,”

Tommy huffed. He supposed Dream was right but it felt wrong. He’d been doing this for so long, paying for internet, electricity, food. It didn’t make sense to him that it should just be something he didn’t have to be responsible for.

Dream reached a hand up to run it through the boy's soft hair. Tommy melted into the calming touch, leaning into the older man's touch.

“You should be able to be a kid Toms,” it was a whisper from Dream. Tommy knew he was right but he didn’t even know where to start.

Later that night they ended up watching TV in Tommy’s new room and falling asleep all curled in on each other.

——  
It was another two full days later before he acquired the courage to contact someone else.

Dream, Sapnap, and George were great company and they seemed to genuinely care about him but he knew they weren’t in England for him, they were in England for each other and he wanted to give them space.

He felt bad for ruining their vacation by basically barging into their lives, so he finally called someone else.

The phone seemed to ring forever.

“Tommy?”

He let out a breathe, almost an airy chuckle.

“Hey, Toby,”

“Tommy oh my god where have you been? Are you alright? Do you need help? Are you safe?”

“Tobes I’m okay. I’m safe for now. I’m-uh- staying with George,” he heard sputtering on the end of the line.

He sighed and explained his situation. From the very beginning of him being kicked out, to the train, the pier, passing out, waking up and freaking out, George Dream and Sapnap, and everything else up to that point. Tubbo stayed quiet through his whole explanation.

“So,” the older started, “you got kicked out, rode a train to Brighton, almost jumped off the pier, got saved by the fucking Dream Team, and now you’re living with George,”

Tommy laughed, it felt good to laugh again he noted as he walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows in his new room. “yeah. That sums it up pretty well.”  
The line was quiet for a few seconds before he hears Tubbo speak as though he’s realized something big.

“You alright there?” He asked the older boy as he stared at the very much alive city. It was mid-day and everyone down on the streets seemed to be going somewhere.

“Tommy you said you were in Brighton! That’s thirty minutes from my house!”

Tommy smiled and gasped in surprise “Tubbo we could meet up! Holy shit!”

He'd have to ask George but holy shit he could meet Tubbo- he’d have to ask George. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach. The last time he’d asked an adult if he could meet up with his friends it didn’t end well.

“-mmy? Tommy? Tommy!” Tubbo’s voice came through the phone snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Are you alright?”

“I-“ He sighed, “last time I asked an adult about something like this it went bad. You remember what happened?”

“Tom, George isn’t like your parents. He won’t hurt you, but if you don’t want to ask that’s okay. I won’t push you to do something you’re not ready for yet,” Tommy smiled at his friends' kindness, “I can even ask him if you want. “

Tommy agreed, and he heard typing on the other end of the line. They spent the rest of the night talking about life.

Tubbo helped Tommy compose a couple of tweets about being gone.

@tommyinnit  
Hey guys, sorry I’ve been MIA. I’ve decided to take a break for a while (not too long tho you guys are pretty pogchamp). Life has been a little complicated but I can’t wait to get back to it!

@flwasfound  
Take all the time you need Tommy!

@Sapnap  
Big man deserves a big rest

@calimadetoast  
We all hope you’re doing okay Tommy! A break is always good!

@wilbursoot  
TOMATHY D: (seriously though, you work so hard and you deserve a break man)

He laughed at the responses that he got. He was glad people were understanding and kind.

He spent a little while longer on a call with Tubbo, sending out basic messages to his friends. He reassured them that he was alright and safe (though he didn’t go into very specific detail about anything, he wasn’t sure he was ready for that just yet)

He said goodbye to Tubbo and made his way out of his nice room and down the stairs to the main living space where he knew the trio was.

George was stood in the kitchen currently trying to make some type of food, Tommy would have to help him with that. George is an awful cook.

Dream and Sapnap were on the couch playing some   
type of video game Tommy didn’t recognize.

Tommy made his way around the breakfast bar to George’s side and started to help the man make whatever monstrosity he was currently trying.

“How are you feeling?”

George was way kinder to Tommy than he had originally anticipated. Throughout Tommy’s whole stay George has been nothing but kind and almost brotherly.

“I’m doing alright. I talked to Tubbo today and addressed the fans and friends,”

George nodded and passed Tommy some green things to cut, Tommy was way better at it than he was.

“I saw that. Good for you Toms,” the older Brit ruffled his hair and there were shouts from the couch, 

“Tubbo messaged me asking if you two could meet up soon,”

“Oh yeah?” He tried to play it cool but his heart was beating 100 miles an hour. “What did you say?”

George gave him a soft smile as more shouts came from the couch, “I told him that I’m not going to force you to do anything but that if you wanted to, tomorrow would be a great day to meet up”

Tommy could practically feel his eyes lighting up with excitement, “You’re serious?”

“Well yeah? I can’t keep you two apart if I tried and it will be good for you to get out” George said while laughing a little. “One condition though,”

Tommy froze, what did George want from him?

“Dream, Sap, and I get to come along. I wanna meet this kid”

Tommy cheered loud enough to grab the attention of the men in the living room, who looked at the boy with smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your Tubbo content. I have sleepy bois content coming soon for sure. Leave suggestions for chapters or ideas down below if you have any! You guys are amazing with the support! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo meet up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. I wrote it and didn't like it so I rewrote it again. its here now:)

So the next day, dressed in warm clothes hats, and gloves, the group set out to the park where they had decided to meet.

It wasn’t snowing but there was still a decent amount of the white powder on the ground as they walked.

The park itself was pretty deserted but George had said to Tommy that it would be a good place for them to have fun and be kids.

“Hey Sapnap,” Tommy could see the park from where they were walking. It was no more than 20 meters away.

Sapnap could see the mischievous glint on the boys' eyes, “Yeah Toms?”

“I bet I can beat you to the park,” Sapnap felt a spark of joy at the challenge, but not even a second after Tommy shoved his shoulder throwing the older off balance and took off.

“I’m gonna get you Tommy!”

Tommy laughed joyously as he sprinted ahead of Sapnap. He barreled into the park, with Sapnap hot on his tail. The snow crunched under their feet as they continued to run through the park.

The air was cold on his face, he could see his breath in the air. His nose was definitely red but the joy he got from messing around with Sapnap made him not care.

The fresh air filled his lungs as he sprinted around the park, avoiding Sapnap’s grasp for a little longer.

Suddenly, though, he came to a screeching haunt upon seeing a brunette boy staring at him not even ten feet away.

Suddenly the boy's face broke into a wide grin, “Tommy!”

Tommy moved to step closer to Tubbo but was suddenly tacked around the waist into the snow.  
From somewhere above the snow, he could hear Dreams iconic wheeze and George trying to laugh quietly. If he strained his ears hard enough he could hear Tubbo’s laughter as well.

Tommy huffed as he pushed the older man off of him and into the snow. Then the best idea struck his mind.  
He sat up with a sickening grin, looking at Tubbo. The older quickly caught on and shook his head no. It just made Tommy smile wider.

The blond quickly got up and dashed towards Tubbo, tackling them both into the snow. Even while practically buried in snow, Tubbo’s arms wrapped around him securely. Soon enough he was picked up off the ground by some hands on his waist, though he refused to let go of Tubbo which means the boy was brought up also.

Tubbo finally separated them to look at Tommy’s companions, who seemed to be watching them fondly (Well except Sapnap who was still lying in the snow).

“Sorry for picking you guys up, but I’d rather Tommy not get sick,” Dream said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Tommy watched Tubbo’s eyes almost bulge out of his head, “Holy shit Dream is that you?”

Dream smiled brightly at the boy and George walked up next to him, Sapnap still lay in the snow probably pouting like he did at home.

“Yeah, in the flesh!” Tubbo smiled ecstatically at the man, unlatching himself from Tommy and launching himself at Dream. Tommy smiled at them as Tubbo excitedly gave them all hugs.

He turned at tapping on his shoulder. Behind him were Tubbo’s parents. He smiled again(his mouth was starting to hurt from all the smiling), shaking hands with Tubbo’s father and pulling his mother into a hug. 

It was good to see them again.

“Tommy this is actually real? I’m not dreaming?”

Tommy turned back to his best friend.

“Yeah big man, I live with Gogy now,” George scoffed that the nickname.

“Can I see?” Tubbo was practically bouncing. Tommy looked at George and the man just shrugged.

“If it’s alright with Tubbo’s parents,”

Tubbo’s parents agreed and they made their way back to George’s apartment. As soon as they were inside Tommy gave Tubbo a tour, leaving the adults alone in the kitchen.

“And this,” Tommy had lead Tubbo to the last room, “is my room.”

He opened the door and stepped in, leading Tubbo in after him. His door opens in the corner of his room, leading into the space. His bed is on the wall opposite them. Directly across from the bed is a dresser and above it is a TV mounted to the wall. On the West side of his room was his window wall. Tommy spent almost every day watching the sunset from it. George had taken note of that and brought a couple of bean bags up so he didn’t sit on the floor. Directly next to the window and on the wall of his bed sat an empty desk, where Tommy hoped to put his setup if he could get it back. Across from his window wall stood his back wall which held his closet and the door to his bathroom.

“Your room is amazing,” Tubbo said from the window. The elder was staring at the skyline.

“Yeah, George let me choose and I liked watching the sunset from way up here,”

“We should do that,”

Tommy smiled at his best friend. He was so lucky to have Tubbo in his life.

——  
As soon as they got back to the apartment Tommy rushed to show Tubbo around and eventually to the teens' room. George watched the pair with a smile before turning back to Toby’s parents, who had taken the boy to the park.

“Would you like something to drink? Coffee, Tea, water?” George offered as Toby’s parents sat on the stools at the breakfast bar.

“Tea please,” Both parents agreed.

George put some water on to boil as Dream and Sapnap talked to the adults.

George felt warm inside. Tommy was happy and that made George happy. It seemed harder these days to make the boy smile and he was so glad Tubbo could do it with ease.

He was happy that the boy was happy and Tommy being happy was his biggest priority right now.

The kettle quickly boiled and made Tea for himself and Toby’s parents and grabbed two coffees from the fridge for Dream and Sapnap.

“Thank you, George,” Tubbo’s mother said as he set down the tea in front of her. His father did the same.

They idle-y chatted for a while but there was a tension and George knew where it was coming from. He sighed and put his tea down, Drawing the attention of the others.

“I’m guessing you have questions about Tommy?” The parents seemed relieved that they didn’t have to be the ones to bring it up.

Father Tubbo, as George had decided to call him, spoke up first, “How did he get here? Tommy lives five hours away at least.”

“Tommy took a train. He told us he didn’t really have a destination in mind, just that he had to leave and go somewhere else. I think this place was safe to him so that’s why he came to Brighton,” Sapnap replied.

They eventually told the adults Tommy’s whole story, cutting into each other to add different details. In the end, the adults were smiling at the trio before them.

“Well then, I personally am very glad you found Tommy when you did. I don’t know what Toby would do without that boy,” Father Tubbo said. Mother Tubbo reached out and put her hand over the top of George’s.

“Teenagers can be a handful,” She said with a smile, “I’m glad he’s with you but if you ever need help don’t be afraid to call us. We are always happy to help,”

——  
Tommy and Tubbo sat up in the former's room on the bean bags watching the sunset through his tall window wall. It had been silent for quite some time.

“Toms,” Tubbo’s voice was soft, “Are you alright,”

Tommy thought for a second before answering, “I think so. George, Dream, and Sapnap are amazing. They’ve been nothing but nice to me,”

Tubbo poked him in the shoulder, “That's obvious but how are YOU?”

Tommy sighed and gave in, “I still wake up with nightmares but there is almost always someone there so talk me down and help me get back to sleep. I haven’t had a major panic attack since the first night here. My thoughts still race but its easier to wade through them without the constant fear of danger,”

Somehow his chest felt lighter after Tubbo smiled and gave him a side hug.

“That's good Toms,”

The sunset and the two boys watched the city light up and come alive. They talk and joke until they can’t talk anymore.

Later, with picture evidence, the adults would find them leaning against each other, sleeping on one another.

Tommy would deny it all he wanted but he knew deep down it was probably the best sleep he’s had in months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks to the SBI again
> 
> (Also im a huge fan of Sapnap calling Tommy Bud)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME BACK
> 
> I have a question for you guys. What is the opinion on sprinkling in some Georgebur? It wouldn't be a huge staple to the story. More of just a background thing, it might have one front running chapter but then it would just take a backseat.

Tommy had been pacing in the living room for almost thirty minutes when he ran straight into Sapnap.

“Bud, what’s on your mind?” The raven asked him as he guided the blade to the couch.

“I really want to talk to Wilbur and the Gang but nerves ya know? I just- I don’t know, I miss them,” Tommy ran a hand through his hair and avoided eye contact as he told this to Sapnap.

Sapnap hummed, encouraging him to continue.  
“It's just kinda hard. I want to be able to see them but I don’t exactly have a PC and my phone isn’t the best. It's kinda hard to explain over text n shit,”

“I’m sure George will let you use his PC to talk to them,”

“Of course I would,” George said as he walked into the room.

And that’s how he ended upstanding in George's office, watching the man type away at his computer. He himself had messaged Techno, Phil, and Wilbur to see if they were free. They said they were so there he stood.

George gathered all three of their icons and hit the call button. The trio answered almost unanimously. Tommy could see them but they couldn’t see him as he was standing too far away.

He could see their confused looks and they were saying something he couldn’t hear. George simply heals up a finger and that seemed to silence them. He then turned to the boy.

Tommy's heart was racing to say the least. He was almost sweating and his thoughts muddled together. He shifted on his feet.

George slid off his headset and extended it to Tommy, “You ready?”

Tommy gave a curt nod and George stood up to give the boy the chair, but not before hugging him and telling him it was going to be alright.

Tommy put the headset on as he walked into the frame and sat down. He could hear the surprised gasps of his friends and he looked up to see their faces in utter shock.

“Hey guys,” He didn’t really know what else to say to them, “It has been a while,”

Suddenly his ears were filled with enough noise that he had to take the headphones off. He cringed until he heard the commotion quiet down.

“Mate where have you been. Are you alright?” Phil asked when he had the headphones back on and was looking at them. Through the camera, he could see the evident worry on their faces.

“I am now,” He watched George give him a thumbs up and leave the room, “I’ve been with George these last few days, doing Big Man shit,”

He tried to joke around to lighten the mood, but he knows he has to tell them the truth.

“What do you mean now Tommy?” Techno asked, leaning closer to his monitor.

“I-Uh,” He stuttered and looked down at his hands, “I wasn’t always alright,”

“Tommy,” Wilburs voice was loud in his ears but it was also encouraging and kind, “What happened?”

Tommy took a deep breath and slowly told them everything. His parents, the train, the pier, why he never called, why he never said anything. He told them about being found by the Dream Team and them taking him in. He told them how he missed them and how he was sorry for not saying anything sooner.

In turn, they apologized for not noticing anything sooner, for not checking up on him more, for not being there, for making him feel like he couldn’t confide in them.

In the end, they were all in tears with promises to meet up soon.

Later Tommy messaged George and said that if they wanted to, the trio was welcome to say hi and talk to the three on discord. He smiled when he heard the door open. Then his smile was wiped from his face as Sapnap was the first one in the room.

The prankster bolted at the boy, launching himself and tackling both Tommy and the chair to the ground in a warm hug.

“Sapnap get off of me,”

“Sorry, bud you just looked like you needed one,”

Sapnap helped Tommy up as George disconnected the headset so all of them could hear the call. There was laughter coming through the speakers and as soon as he was standing, Tommy flipped them off.

Their laughter got even louder when he did so. 

George pulled up another chair and sat down on it, Dream stood behind him. Sapnap did the same with Tommy's chair.

“So that’s what the famous Dream looks like huh?” Wilbur asked, amusement deep within his tone.

Dream laughed, “I'm more stunning than you thought id be right?” Dream did a fake hair flip as he couldn’t actually flip his hair with it up in a bun. Tommy almost burst out laughing right then and there.

“Absolutely Dream,” Technos voice cane through the call. Tommy turned to Sapnap and comedically whispered to him.

“Are they flirting?”

Sapnap just looked at the screen without a single emotion and said back, “Oh definitely,”

Everyone laughed then. Tommy was happy.

They continue to talk and laugh. Tommy's chest got warmer. His friends were happy and so was he.

——  
George eventually led Dream and Sapnap out of the room and let Tommy talk some more to Will, Techno, and Phil.

“Tommy when do you think you’ll be streaming? I know you tweeted about taking a break” Will asked.

Tommy thought for a second, “I don’t really know. I don’t have my PC or anything besides George's computer to stream on but I don’t really want to use his. I’d feel bad. I feel like I'm already taking so much from him, not to mentions his friends are here. I kinda ruined their vacation?”

“Hey hey hey Toms. You haven’t taken anything from George. He has voluntarily given you things. That means he wanted to,” Phil reassured him. It didn’t really help the sinking feeling in his stomach but he chose to believe the older man.

“You can always ask if you can go buy a PC or if you think you can, go to your house and get your old one,” Techno suggested.

While he didn’t like that idea one bit, it may work out better than trying to buy a new one. Besides he had to go back home to figure out his college stuff anyway.

“Thanks guys. It means a lot that you guys still care and whatnot,” He tried to be cool but he knew they could see right through him.

“Anytime Toms, we love you,” Wilbur told him. The others agreed.

A few minutes later he said his goodbyes and logged off. He shut down George’s computer the best he could and walked out of the office. He could see Sapnap and Dream basically wrestling over the tv remote and George staring at them fondly from behind the couch.

George looked up at him first, “Hey Toms, how was it?” The others paused their fight to give him their attention.

Tommy flushed at the attention, “uh- good. It was nice to talk to them. But they brought up something I’ve been thinking about a lot,”

He shuffled over to the couch and sat down in between Sapnap and Dream, effectively separating the two and the war over the remote. Dream cheered at his victory.

“I kinda miss streaming. Not kinda actually, I miss it a lot and I was thinking-no-wondering if we could go up north and get my PC from my parent's house,” He was aware his voice was getting timid as his sentences went on but he knew if he didn’t say it all in one go that he wouldn’t get it out at all.

The trio gave him a puzzled look, well more concerned but still puzzled.

“Are you sure you want to go back?” George asked. Tommy could see the concern written on his face and he understood why.

“Well yeah,” Tommy leaned on Sapnap and settled into the back of the couch, “besides, you may have forgotten but I’m still in school and if you’re going to let me stay here I need to transfer colleges,”

George looked to Sapnap and Dream and somehow had a non-verbal conversation. George ruffled his hair, much to Tommy’s dismay, “Alright. If you’re up for it we’ll head out tomorrow,”

With that Tommy relaxed into Sapnap's side and Dream picked out a movie. George came into the room again with snacks and drinks and settled on the couch next to Dream.

Just before the movie started (it was Tangled) Sapnap shifted against him, “Hey bud, who’s your favorite?”

Tommy grinned and without hesitation, he replied “George”

There was a lot of sputtering but Tommy just ignored it and snuggled further into Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best seriously. As always chapter suggestions are always welcome and greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question is proposed, things are packed and Dream throws a punch
> 
> TW// violence, mild panic attack, implied child abuse
> 
> " i have one idea where maybe they go out shopping for tommy's new setup or something and they run into his parents. Cue tommy's parents being a dick, tommy having a panic attack and while tommy gets comforted by his friends one of them fuckin decks tommy's parent. -phlying"
> 
> Thanks so much for the chapter suggestion seriously!  
> Edit: I just finished editing all of the chapters but I have a strange feeling grammerly messed something up so if any of the chapters look like they are missing a chunk please tell me so I can get it fixes pronto
> 
> also were none of you fuckers gonna tell me I spelt Eryn's name wrong the first time around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit im back. sorry for taking so long. I tried writing this for like a week and a half before I finished it the way I wanted.
> 
> I may have also started like four new one-shots in the process.

The next day on the train Tommy’s head rests against the window as he slept. George didn’t understand how it was comfortable. They had left early in the morning so they would have enough time to do everything during the day.

He sat across from the sleeping boy, a table separating him. To his left Dream and Sapnap were playing some kind of card game that he didn’t understand.

Tommy had been with George for almost a week but it already felt like home. He was very glad that the blond was comfortable and happy enough in his company to talk to him about his concerns.

It wasn’t just his company though. Tommy loved to play games with Dream and (as childish as it may sound) he loved to spend quiet hours talking and snuggling up to Sapnap.

He had mulled the idea over in his head since it first came up and he decided to bring it up now that Tommy was asleep.

“Hey guys,” he drew their attention away from their game, “what would you think about moving in,”

Both boys dropped their cards, looking at him with wide shocked eyes. He continued before they could speak.

“I mean. We love being together and we talk about moving in together. And Tommy really likes having you guys around. We could do so many things if you guys stayed.”

They didn’t speak for a few seconds and George figured they were going to say no until they both started frantically looking between each other and him. Suddenly they were both saying too many words too fast and too loud, waking the sleeping boy. George put a calculated grasp on Tommy’s wrist to ensure that everything was alright.

“What's going on, are we almost the-“

“Yes! Holy shit yes!” Sapnap and Dream both interrupted the teenager with frantic confirmations. Tommy jumped a little, not expecting the commotion.

“Yes, what? What are we yes-ing about?” The blond asked George. The older brunette smiled.

“How would you feel about Sapnap and Dream moving in?” The teen's back straightened and George could tell he was trying to contain the excitement.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. They talking about living plans and how Dream and Sapnap were going to move. They eventually decided on a trip to America, to gather all their thing as well as letting Tommy and George see America and visit a few friends. By the time they got to Nottingham Tommy’s mood was significantly brightened.

Tommy’s house and college were both within walking distance of each other and the train station which was very convenient.

Tommy fiddled with his fingers to try and ignore the anxiety pooling in his stomach. Tommy suggested they go to his house first and grab his things because they had no idea how long the college would take. He didn’t want to risk seeing his parents, but even thinking about the house now was making him feel scared.

As they turned the corner his house came in to view. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw that there were no cars in the driveway and all of the lights appeared to be off.

The next thing he spotted was a figure standing and staring at his house. Their dark skin was a great contrast to the bright purple they were wearing and it took a second for Tommy to register that it was one of his best friends, Eryn. So he called to the other boy.

He saw the Dream Team tense in his side vision but he couldn’t care less at that moment. He broke into a full sprint toward the other boy.

“Tom!” Eryn met him halfway and they crashed into each other, the force of the hug tackling them both to the concrete of the street.

Eryn, who had landed on top of Tommy, took the shorter’s face in his hands and scanned as if looking for injuries, “Where have you been? Are you alright? Why are you here? Are you okay?”

Tommy laughed at the onslaught of questions and shoved (more like tried to shove) Eryn off of him so they were both sitting up on the concrete.

Tommy pulled Eryn into another hug while hearing footsteps approach from behind.

“We’re here to pick up my shit Big man. I’ve moved on to a bigger and better life,”

Eryn laughed at him, “Full of women?”

Tommy turned his face as seriously as he could, “So many women. I’ve had to file so many restraining orders. I cannot keep them off of me.”

Eryn shoved his shoulder lightly and helped them both stand up. George had caught up to them by now and started fussing over Tommy.

“Are you alright? You hit the concrete hard. Do you need a bandaid, an ice pack?” George kept going but Tommy tuned him out, opting instead to look at Sapnap and Dream.

“He really is a mother hen,” George sputtered incredulously at his statement, finally backing off the boy. Tommy let out a sigh himself, “Come on Eryn, I’ll explain everything inside,”

Eryn nodded and Tommy set off for the front door. He pulled out his key. He hoped they hadn’t changed the locks. It had only been a week, he supposed they wouldn’t have, they were too lazy.

The key fit in the lock and twisted, unlocking the door and swinging it open. He stepped inside before anyone could say something.

He walking into the kitchen, noticing the mess that never got cleaned. The dished piled up in the sink because he hadn’t been there to clean them. They had been so dependent on him, almost like they expected him to come back.

As Sapnap closed the door behind them a noise sounded from upstairs, sending Tommy into a panic. Tommy looked at the ceiling and followed the noise as it raced around before bounding down the stairs.  
Betty and Walter.

Tommy gasped and fell to the floor as his dogs basically tackled him. He had missed them, but if he knew anything it was that his dad loved those dogs so much. They wouldn’t be hurt in any way.

He hugged his dogs close, knowing this would probably be the last time he ever saw them, before turning to Eryn and pulling the boy upstairs, leaving the Dream Team downstairs in the dogs wake.

He entered his room without thinking much of it. He really didn’t want to think about it right now. He’d think about it later when it felt safer too. He didn’t know how much time he had here.

He slowly started explaining to Eryn what had happened to him as he pulled down two suitcases out of his closet. He was lucky his room seemed to remain untouched.

He talked about his abuse as he unloaded all of his clothes from his closet. He talked about running as they took apart his computer and put it in its own suitcase. He talked about George, Dream, and Sapnap as they folded any blankets and pillows they could fit in both cases, trying to make sure his computer wouldn’t break. He may have cried a little when talking about how, despite being safe and unharmed, he missed his home and it felt wrong.

Eryn held him close as he et his tear fall in a silent cry. His heart hurt to be finally going but he knew somehow that this was for the best.

Together, well after Tommy’s face had recovered from crying, they carried both his suitcases down the stairs.

Sapnap was on the floor playing with his dogs, Dream was taking pictures and George was standing by the window of the front room, seemingly keeping watch for something, but still enjoying himself.

Almost instantly Tommy could see that George knew something was wrong but thankfully he didn’t bring it up.

“You got everything kiddo?” Dream paused taking pictures to ask.

“I am not a child” he huffed back, though he let humor be evident in his tone.

Dream opened his mouth to counter but Eryn cut him off, “Yeah he’s got everything. Just be careful, I think if you broke any part of his PC he may just kill you,”

“I will indeed start stabbing shit,” he kept his tone as serious as possible.

Dream’s let out his tea kettle wheeze and Sapnap finally got up from the ground. George laughed with them but didn’t move from the window. Tommy guessed he was probably watching incase his parents came back early.

Tommy hugged his dogs one last time (he didn’t cry fuck you Sapnap) and they all stepped out of the house. Tommy locked the door behind him.

“We have to head to my college next,” Tommy turned to Eryn, “you can tag along if you want to,”

“I’d love to but my mom needs me home. It was really good to see you though, to know that you’re okay,” Eryn pulled Tommy into a tight hug before turning the opposite way.

“Bye Eryn!”

“Bye Tom!”

And so they took off. Walking back in the direction of his college. Tommy held one suitcase and Dream held the other. (Tommy totally could have taken it he swore)

——  
The whole walk to the college was full of jokes but Tommy is an observant kid, more than he’d like to admit.

The whole walk George spent texting someone and smiling every time he got a text. Tommy could not have been the only one to notice.

It happened during their walk, the wait to talk to the Dean, and during their meeting with the Dean.  
Tommy was going to have to talk to Dream later to see if he noticed also.

The meeting and paperwork were pretty easy. They got him transferred to an all-online college that was based in Brighton. He didn’t have to take any extra classes and it was pretty Pogchamp if you asked Tommy.

In fact, the whole day had been Pogchamp up until a hand yanked at his wrist in the courtyard and another fist met his face.

He stumbled back and brought a hand to his nose, it was bleeding he noted. There was a lot of blood on his fingers.

He then realized there was shouting.

“That brat hasn’t paid any bills! He just disappeared. We raised him! Have him a roof!” He Father was yelling.

Sapnap had Tommy pulled against him down in a sitting position. When did they get on the ground? When had his breathing changed?

Sapnap rubbed small circles on his back.

“He’s just a kid!” Oh, George was yelling. Gorge doesn’t usually yell. If anything George is encouraging. Seems proud when Tommy eats or when he comes up with a good idea, “He shouldn’t be paying for your bullshit!”

That seemed to make Tommy’s father more aggravated, “He’s my son and he’s coming with me,”

That pissed Tommy off. He broke out of Sapnaps grip and stood up before anyone could get another word out.

“No, I’m not,” Everyone froze, attention on him, “I stopped being your son the day you started using me. The day you started hitting me. Taking my accomplishments for yourself. I stopped being your son when you stopped treating me like one,”

Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks but he didn’t care. His father seemed to get angrier, taking a step towards him but never making it.

Dreams fist connected with his face. Hard. Tommy heard a sickening crack and his father hit the ground.

The world seemed to move too fast and his breathing seemed to be malfunctioning. Suddenly he wasn’t on the campus, but on a bench in some park.

George was crouching in front of him, hands on the youngers knees. Sapnap was rubbing circles on his back again. Dream seemed to be speed typing away at George’s phone.

“Just breathe Tommy. Please just breathe,” it was George’s voice. He relaxed and took and deep breath.

“How are you feeling bud,” Sapnaps voice was warm and calming. Tommy leaned into him and George sat at his other side.

“About as good as I can be considering I don’t know what just happened. I can’t really remember much after Dream socked my dad in the face, which was so cool.” Dream let out a laugh, handing George back his phone.

“We pulled away pretty fast but you weren’t responding so we took you here. We tried talking to you but you weren’t here, mentally at least, so we did the best we could and waited,”

George explained, then he turned to Dream and quietly asked, “What did he say?”

“He’s coming as soon as he can. He’ll be there before we get back,”

Tommy wanted to ask another question but Sapnap was warm and he was tired. His nose hurt and he really just wanted to curl up in his own bed right now.

They must have noticed because slowly they were all walking back to the train station before Tommy stopped. They stood on a bridge that stretched across a river. The others gave him a look of questioning.

“Everything alright Tommy?” George spoke up.

Tommy fumbled with his pockets before pulling out his key to his family house.

“Yeah I just- I need to do something,”. George nodded.

Tommy tossed the key in his hand a couple of times before feeling back and throwing it into the river. As if something had been holding him back, a weight lifted off his shoulders and he smiled. He turned back to his new family and they got on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaper suggestions are always welcome. ill try to update more often but no promises. if you want more I wrote a two shot that is called Two of Three
> 
> :D you guys are utterly amazing. your comments crack me up so thank you
> 
> I also love being able to publish right before I go to sleep and waking up to all your comments you guys are awesome :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise guest is waiting for them at home after a long day  
> Tommy has a bad night and makes a phone call  
> the possibility of pets is discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH OH OH OH WOAH HEY GUYS GALS AND NONBINARY PALS, its been a minute  
> holy shit im so sorry for just kinda leaving y'all there in the dust.
> 
> also fair warning im sorry to any avid readers, im going to be editing the chapters in grammerly and re-uploading them so im very sorry in advance if you get like 12 motifs from me.
> 
> also aslo i plan to get the next installment of Dream SMP Heals out either tomorrow or Sunday or even possibly tonight so look out for that

Tommy, who had slept practically the whole train ride on George’s shoulder, shuffled tiredly behind the trio as they walked off the elevator and to the door of their apartment. 

He didn’t register much as he walked in the door. Sapnap and Dream had taken both suitcases from him. All he wanted to do right now was sleep. 

So he walked to the stairs, ignoring the snickers until a voice spoke up. 

“So you’re just gonna breeze right past me? What, have I lost my charm?”

Tommy’s eyes flew wide and he spun to meet the voice. 

There in his living room stood Wilbur Soot. In all his tall lanky stupid fluffy brown hair glory. Tommy barreled into Wilbur, knocking them both over and onto the couch. 

“Holy shit!” Tommy yelled into Wilbur's chest. He felt rather than heard Wilbur laugh. 

There was a tap on his shoulder which made him remove his head from Wilbur’s chest. It was George, with a damp washcloth. 

He sat up fully, taking Will with him (he wasn’t gonna let the man go anytime soon). 

“How hard did you hit him?” Wilbur asked as George got to work cleaning Tommy’s face. 

“He fell flat on his ass and we walked away. I wouldn’t be surprised if that bastard was still sitting in the snow,” Dream huffed, bringing in three cups of hot cocoa, Sapnap following close behind with two more. 

George finished cleaning the dried blood off his face and handed him a cup of cocoa. He drank it in slow sips, trying hard not to fall asleep against Wilbur. He didn’t want to confine the older man but Will carding warm fingers through his hair was not helping. 

Eventually, he felt his cup being taken from him, and Wilburs hard guide his head to the elder's shoulder. 

He felt warm and comfortable so he let himself go. 

——

Sleep came to him easily, but so did nightmares. 

It happened quite often. His dreams are plagued with his family and the abuse they cause. His fears of George no longer wanting him. Kicking him to the streets. CPS finding him and sending him back to his parents. 

Tonight was one of those nights he woke up in a sweat, panting heavily. He threw off his heavy comforter, grabbing his phone and headphones on instinct before heading down to the kitchen. 

His baggy sweatshirt (which he had found out was one of Dreams. After the first night the man never asked for it back) drowned him in a comforting feeling. 

Shuffling down the hallway to the stairs he could see the door to the guest room ajar. Wilbur had been staying in there for the last couple of days. Tommy had seen him and George do some flirty shit (more Wilbur flirting and George blushing). Tommy was about to give Wilbur a threatening talk because he could see in the colorblind’s eyes that he truly liked Will. 

“Tommy?” A groggy voice came through his headphones. He jumped a little, realizing he had called someone (or two someones’s when he looked at the caller ID). 

“Hey Purpled, Ranboo. Did I wake you up?” Guilt looked in his stomach as he waited for the water to boil. 

“Yeah-“

“Sorry”

“Tommy,” Ranboo’s steady yet tired voice came through the speakers, “I had to get up for school anyway, so did Grayson I'm sure. So if anything it’s good that you woke us up.”

Tommy let out a breath he had been holding. The line was quiet for a minute while his head shuffling around on both ends. 

His water boiled and he poured it into a mug, adding a tea to it and waiting for it to cool a little. 

“One of those nights?” He heard Grayson ask. He had called them before when this happened and he didn’t want to wake anyone in the house up. 

He blew on his tea, “Yeah,”

“How bad?” Ranboo steady as ever despite being the most socially anxious. 

“6”

The two hummed. Tommy drank his tea. 

“Can you guys just talk? I could care less about what it is but I need to hear something so I’m not consumed by my thoughts,”

“Yeah yeah totally. How is living with the Dream Team?” Ranboo asked. 

At this point, most, if not all, of the SMP knew. They didn’t know why, but Tommy would rather let them assume for now. 

“It’s good. It’s nice,” he let out a shaky breath and drank some more tea, “I don’t want it to end. I like it here,”

“Tommy it’s not going to end unless you leave yourself. Those guys care way too much about you to kick you out,” Grayson reassured. He could hear a zipper being zipped on Graysons line and a sink running on Ranboo’s. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” He finished his tea and put the cup in the sink to wash when he woke up again, “We are coming to America in a few weeks to pick up Dream and Sapnap’s things,”

He heard sharp intakes, he could practically feel the excitement bubbling through the phone.

“We don't have an exact date yet, but we’re working on that. We plan to go to Texas first, then Florida. We want to go far and then back,” Tommy explained, “If you guys are up for it I’d love to meet up.”

He got two very excited yes’s and chatter to distract him from his nightmares.

\----

Eventually, he hung up, after spending probably close to 30 minutes bitch about Wilbur and George's insistent flirting. He couldn’t find the strength to go back to his room, instead, he slowly pushed open the door to George’s room.

He found the elder asleep comfortably in bed. He was under a mountain of blankets. Tommy padded silently into the room, closing the door behind him. The room became encased in darkness other than the soft blue glow from Geroge’s LEDs.

Tommy set his phone and headphones down on George’s nightstand and lifted the blankets, sliding under them. 

“Tommy?” George’s voice was gravely from sleep. Tommy hummed and shuffled next to the older man, pushing his face into the elder's chest. 

George wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling one hand into the wheat-colored hair. 

“George, can I ask you something absurd?”

“Yeah, Toms,”

Tommy huffed, “Can we get a cat?”

George was silent for a second, “I’m not saying no but where did this come from?”

“I don’t know. I was really just missing my dogs n shit and seeing them again just kind of hurt more? I miss having a pet and something to take care of,” Tommy felt embarrassed, burying his face further into George and the blanket mound on top of them. 

George stayed silent, but it wasn’t a silence that made Tommy think he’d said something wrong. It was comforting like George was trying to think. By the time George answered Tommy had almost fallen asleep. 

“Yeah, I suppose we can get a cat. But we’d have to get two because one by itself would be lonely,” 

Tommy snickered against George. The older man tightened his hold. 

“Yeah yeah! Big men come in pairs,”

“Of course they do Toms,”

With that Tommy contently fell asleep in George’s arms, like brothers. 

——

“Have you seen Tommy?” Sapnaps voice creeps into Dreams room the next morning. 

Dream who had been sitting at the desk typing away at his laptop turned, “No? Have you asked Will?”

Dream could see the thought hadn’t crossed the raven hairs boy's mind. Dream chuckled and followed Sapnap to Wilburs room only to find the Brit passed out, still in his bed. 

Sapnap approached him, waking and asking him the same question that he’d asked Dream not even two minutes prior. 

Wilbur, unlike the other two, seemed to shoot up in a panic. Fully awake at not knowing where Tommy could be. Sapnap laughed at Wilbur and Dream leaned against the doorway. 

“Sap?” The younger turned to face him, “Dod you even ask George?”

Realization dawned on the youngest's face and Dream facepalmed, turning to enter George’s room. 

Inside he made sure to motion for the others to be quiet. 

Sleeping on the bed was a very protective George huddled around a sleeping Tommy. 

Dream would be damned if he didn’t have a blackmail picture of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously you guys are so epic poggers I cannot thank you enough for the support and all the lovely ideas
> 
> also I know. this isn't dreamsmp lore but fuck canon oh my god


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats, reveal, and Wilbur gets a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaksgdlajsgdfl hello  
> as promised here is a chapter by the end of the week. I wrote this in vacation dear lord what has my life become. The grind never stops.

A few days later Tommy was awoken to someone coming into his room and telling him something he couldn’t quite understand due to his sleepy state. 

He just hummed in the hopes that they would leave. He had done his first stream back since moving and it had taken a lot out of him yesterday. 

Wilbur had also left the day before that, leaving the house with a space that felt like it needed to be filled. Tommy understood though, the man had two jobs to get to. 

A hand ruffled his hair and then shut his door. He tried to snuggle back into whatever warmth his bed held but it was no use. He was awake now and wouldn’t sleep again until he used his energy. 

He went to get out of his bed before being stopped by a tiny force, or more like two tiny forces. 

There asleep on his chest were two kittens, a Giant Maine Coon and a Munchin cat (Dream and Tommy both thought the idea of two drastically different sized cats was hilarious). 

They had named the orange Maine coon Mochi and the grey Munchin Oli. (Tommy had wanted to name them Big Man and Small Man but was shot down very quickly). 

Instead of getting up, Tommy felt around his bed for his phone until he found it buried under another pillow. He scrolled through his texts, mostly from Purpled, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Will (Tommy swears he’s going to shovel that that man about his advances on George next time he comes over). 

He replied to a few while petting the small kittens’ fur. They purred and snuggled deeper into each other and his chest. They were lucky to have gotten the cats already house trained but also still liked to play around. 

He tweeted out some stupid shit to keep the fans at bay for a while before carefully moving the kittens and starting a shower. They had gone shopping the day Will left and bought him some things including bathroom supplies. 

After his shower he dressed in comfortable clothes and headed downstairs, the two kittens now awake and following like ducklings. 

As soon as he hits the bottom steps he sees what the earlier voice had probably tried to warn him about. 

In the kitchen were George and Sapnap, doing a cooking stream. 

And failing horribly. 

Tommy wanted to scoff at them but instead decided to keep quiet and stand next to Dream, who was behind the camera making sure the stream ran as smoothly and possible (or as smooth as it could be with two idiots cooking). 

“Hey,” Dream whispered to him. Tommy picked up both kittens, putting one in his sweatshirt hood and the other in his pocket. 

“What’s up, big man? Did you approve of this?” Tommy asked him as the kittens settled down. Dream snorted. 

“Not really. I was hauled out of bed and made to set up the setup while they prepared whatever they are making,”

“Do you think they need help?” Tommy snickered as he asked. 

“Oh 100% they need help they have no idea what they are doing but you don’t have to go help if you don’t want to,” Dream turned away from the screen to look at him, “There is no need to put yourself if you don’t want to,”

Tommy hummed. Sure he cared what people would say and what people would think. They’ve talked about this kind of situation on nights Tommy can’t sleep. 

But god did he wanted to cause a riot more than anything. Cause fans to go stir crazy. Theories and guesses. 

So with that thought finished, Tommy cleared his through loud enough for the mic to pick up. 

“Looks like you bitches need some assistant,” Both people in the kitchen snap their heads towards him. He gives them a reassuring nod as he steps into frame, “Good thing I am a master cook,”

He turns towards the screen displaying chat and smiles at how fast it’s going, “Hello Chat!”

——  
They were about an hour into cooking (almost done) when Tommy remembered that he had two kittens in his sweatshirt. He froze for a second making George send him a questioning look. 

“Oli and Mochi!” He said quietly. 

George leaned in to talk to him, “you can reveal them if you want to. They are basically your cats” George gestured to his sweatshirt where the cats were still peacefully sleeping. 

Tommy brightened his smile, “Chat I have a surprise for you!,” He walks closer to the view of the camera as Sapnap cleans the counter. 

“This,” He reaches into his sweatshirt pocket, knowing Oli’s meows will wake up Mochi, “is Oli. He’s a grey Munchin cat. He likes to meow a lot and cuddle.”

He holds the kitten up the camera and Oli finally lets out a couple of meek meows, making Mochi wrestle around in Tommy’s hood until he was finally up and on the boy's shoulder. 

Tommy could see Dream adjust the camera so both cats and Tommy were in view, “And this is Mochi. He’s a Giant Maine Coon. We thought it would be funny to have a super small cat and a super big cat,”

For the rest of the stream the group of three ignored and questions or donations asking about why Tommy was with George and Sapnap. 

——

It took about a week of streaming for Tommy to get back into the grind. It also took another week to plan the trip to America. By the time everything seemed to fall into a normal routine it was mid-February. 

They decided to go to America, starting in Texas and then moving to Florida, the first two weeks of March. They would extend their vacation if needed but for now, it seemed like enough time to pack and socialize. 

Wilbur had decided that today was a good day to come over, only Tommy and Dream were home. Sapnap and George had gone out to get groceries. 

That meant Tommy had time. He grabbed the unsuspecting man by the elbow, out of his conversation with Dream, and up to his room. Dream just gave Wilbur an apologetic look. 

Tommy forced Will down into a beanbag, taking the bean bag across from him. Their long legs were not meant for this but Tommy could care less. 

“Wilbur,” The elder's eyes were trained on him, “what are your intentions with George?”

Wilbur let out a loud laugh until he realized Tommy wasn’t laughing. Then he became all fidgety. 

“Well I plan to ask him on a date,” Will admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Just a date?”

“No! Many dates, if he accepts my first and likes it. I would hope he’d like to continue going on dates,”

Tommy watched Wilburs face flush with all kinds of pinks and reds. 

“Wilbur. If you so much as lay a finger on George in a way he doesn’t like or doesn’t want, if you hurt him emotionally or physically, I will not hesitate to have your head on a platter. Got it?”

Will's eyes widened as he swallowed. He nodded rapidly. 

“Good,” Tommy stood up and walked to his doorway, leaving Wilbur on the ground, “Now, do you want to try Manhunt with you, me, and Dream?”

——

“So what did he say?” Dream asked Wilbur as Tommy went to the bathroom. 

Wilbur shuddered, “He was scary man! Threatened my head and shit. I didn’t know Tommy could actually be that scary!”

Dream let out a tea kettle wheeze, “Just know whatever he said, I second it. George is like my brother and if you hurt him there will be consequences,”

“Alright, boys are we ready?” It was more of a statement than a question coming through Their discord call. 

Their characters stood in a triangle. 

“3..2..1..Go!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I've been working on for a while, mostly in my free time! Let me know if you want more.


End file.
